liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuga Aoyama
|-|Hero Costume= }}]] |-|Student Uniform= }}]] |-|Civilian= }}]] Personal Characteristics Name: Yuga Aoyama, "Can't Stop Twinkling" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 168 cm (5'6") Description: Yuga is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. Summary Yuga Aoyama (青山優雅 Aoyama Yūga) is a member of Class 1-A who is training to become a Pro Hero. He is flamboyant and loves the spotlight, but is prone to cracking under pressure and is somewhat cowardly. Nevertheless, he does pitch in when push comes to shove. Mentality Intelligence: Yuga is a member of Class 1-A, meaning that he's presumably one of the top students in his school. However, he's shown himself to be overly flamboyant and is something of a coward when placed in a life-threatening situation. However, he is proficient with his Quirk and managed to nail Mr. Compress with it. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Become a pro hero Tastes: Self-perfection, personal beautification. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High D/2, Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Building level with Navel Laser (Can easily destroy One-Point Bots. Managed to blast off Mr. Compress' mask and disorient him) Durability: Small Building level (Is one of the weakest students, but as a hero-in-training, he should be at least comparable to Hatsume. Took a punch from Ashido, but was knocked out) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to other heroes in training), Supersonic attack speed with Navel Laser (Mr. Compress couldn't react to his Navel Laser, although he was distracted) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Navel Laser Weaknesses: Yuga is overly flamboyant and somewhat cowardly. Using his Navel Laser for more than one second will cause his stomach to cave in. Using Navel Laser Buffet can hurt his stomach even more Arsenal Standard Equipment: Hero Outfit: Yuga's hero outfit, though it may look like it was meant to only look flashy, is actually made of high tech so that he can channel his laser beam to other lenses across the costume, thus allowing him to shoot his beam from other parts of his body, such as his knees and shoulders. * : This equipment is so Yuga won't be blinded by his own shine. * : This equipment is very high tech, as it's designed to send the energy emitted by his navel elsewhere on his body, * : This equipment is divided in five "sparktacular" sparkle items that focus the sparkle energy transmitted by his "Sparkle Inner" into a single sparkling sparkle beam. * : This equipment a simple yet convenient belt that Yuga wears every day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mina vs Yuga manga.png|Art of Seduction My-hero-academia-mineta-aoyama.jpg|Anime version Navel Laser: Yuga is able to fire a laser from his stomach that is powerful enough to smash Mr. Compress' mask and destroy smaller robots during the U.A. entrance exam. However, using it for more than one second will cause his stomach to cave in. His hero costume allows him to emit it from other parts of his body, such as his shoulders, knees, and palms, lending it more flexibility in actual combat situations. *'Art of Seduction:' Yuga's basic move. He places his hands behind his head and fires a straight beam from his navel. *'Navel Laser Buffet': Yuga fires lasers not only from his navel but also his shoulders. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Narcissists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1